


Original Character, Do Not Steal

by damianwayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Damian's.. stupid, Don't Ask Me What this is djhfbhjfg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Damian keeps drawing a redhead boy he's never met in his life. The others say this so-called Colin is an OC but when Damian meets him on the streets, he's convinced he is god and his creation came to life.





	Original Character, Do Not Steal

**Author's Note:**

> based on a convo i had w @suprboys on twitter!

Titus is curled around Damian’s back while the boy is drawing on a sketchbook.

It puts a smile on Dick’s face seeing his little brother like this. He remembers a time when Damian was so tiny next to Titus. He is still pretty small but he’s grown a lot since that time. The time when Damian didn’t really let anyone close to him except for Titus.

"What are you drawing?" Dick asks. Damian doesn’t even look up from his sketchbook.

"None of your concern."

Dick still walks behind Damian to take a look at it. Damian’s drawing has improved a lot too. He was already a skilled artist before and the way Damian creates artwork with just a simple pen has always fascinated Dick.

He is drawing a boy from his waist up. Messy hair and a smile on his face. The drawing is beautiful, every single detail makes the boy in it feel so alive and real.

"Who’s that?" Dick asks.

Damian doesn’t reply and Dick drops it. Maybe Damian has a little crush…

 

* * *

 

Jason isn’t a big fan of being over at the Manor but Alfred asked him and there was no way he could say no to Alfred.

Damian is sitting on the couch, the other Alfred sitting next to him, licking its fur. Jason pops down next to the demon brat.

"Todd, don’t sit so close to me," Damian snarls at him. Jason raises his eyebrows and hands.

"Geez, demon brat. What are you drawing anyway?"

There is a pack of pastels on the table in front of them which Damian is using to draw. He uses mostly warm tones, red, yellow, brown. His hands are dirty from the colors. Jason glances at the drawing.

"Who’s that?"

A boy smiling into the distance with his eyes closed, surrounded by a field of sunflowers. The boy has red hair and there is a fitting sunset behind him, painting the sky above the boy in a soft orange hue.

"None of your business," Damian replies with a tight voice as his hand moves across the drawing.

"He’s been drawing him a lot," a female voice behind them says. Jason jerks away to see Cass standing behind them.

"Jesus, Cass. Don’t scare me so much."

Cass doesn’t say anything, her eyes go to Damian’s drawing. "He has a name."

"Colin," Damian says.

"Colin, huh?" Jason grins. "What, the demon brat got a little crush? I mean, you’re not that young anymore, shouldn’t be surprised." Jason isn’t even sure how old he is. Twelve? Thirteen? Fourteen? He is bad at telling the ages of children.

"No," Damian says but didn’t offer anything else. Jason turns to Cass but she shrugs too. Whomever Colin is, Jason feels kind of bad for him that Damian fell for him.

* * *

 

 

"Cass told me he’s drawn this kid a lot but this is kind of crazy," Stephanie whispers. Tim doesn’t know what to say. He knows Damian would kill him for breaking into his room but Stephanie had _insisted._

Damian’s room is full of this Colin kid the rest of the family has been confused over. They all thought he had a crush on some random boy but this is more than just a crush. There are several sketches of Colin on Damian’s table and some acrylic paintings of him as well. Some of depict him and Colin with Damian as Robin.

Some others are of some huge guy in an overcoat.

"Do you think he’s a stalker?" Stephanie asks.

"What? Why are you asking me?"

"Takes one to know one."

Tim glares at her. "I wasn’t a stalker. I just took pictures of Batman and Robin. It was…" Okay, maybe it was just as a weird obsession like Damian had with this Colin kid. "But they were heroes. Plenty of people idolize them. And Colin is…"

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room."

Stephanie and Tim flinch and turn around to meet an angry Damian standing at his doorstep.

"Hey, Dami," Stephanie greets him.

"Get out!"

"Come on, Dami!"

"No, I think he has a point." Tim doesn’t want to stay here any longer, knowing that Damian would probably attack him and throw him out of the window to which Tim’s back was turned to.

"No, we need to hold an intervention. Damian, this is crazy, you can’t draw this kid all the time. That’s an obsession and kind of creepy," she says. "It’s not healthy. You… you can’t just _stalk_ him."

"I’m not stalking him!"

"Drawing thousands of pictures of him doesn’t make it better," Tim says.

Damian grunts. "He doesn’t exist."

Stephanie and Tim exchange glances. "What?"

"He doesn’t exist." Damian walks into his room and looked at one of the canvases. "I made him up."

"You mean… he’s not real?" Tim asks.

Damian rolls his eyes. "Yes, Drake, that’s what _not existing_ means."

Tim wants to shout something but Stephanie holds him back. "Okay, but who is he then?"

"He’s someone I made up," Damian explains. "His name is Colin and he’s an orphan that fights crime. He can turn into Abuse." He points at another canvas depicting the huge man in a coat.

Tim bursts out in laughter. "You mean he’s your OC?"

Damian’s eyes narrow. "I don’t know what that is and I don’t care. Get out here, Drake before I stab you."

"An OC is an original character," Stephanie explains. "Creators call those characters they come up with."

"Your OC sounds like a Gary Stu."

Damian grabs for his katana and Stephanie and Tim run out of his room.

* * *

 

 

Damian did his research.

An Original Character is what they called Colin. Damian doesn’t think of Colin as an OC. He feels so real to him. It isn’t like he came up with him for a story or something, the image of him just flashes into Damian’s mind like they are memories he forgot he had and are slowly coming back to him.

He knows it sounds crazy. But those memories make his fingers itch and he just _has_ to draw them. Over the last two weeks, he’s painted several canvases and papers with the image of Colin alias Abuse.

Which is why he is here now. He just purchased new colors and drawing material. He could’ve just asked Alfred to do that for him as he had before but he doesn’t want that look from him. It’s insufferable enough from the others. At least, his father hasn’t talked to him about it yet but Damian is sure he’s close to finally speaking up.

Gary Stu. Colin isn’t a Gary Stu, that is so ridiculous. He’s not a perfect heroic boy, he’s just a boy who is, yes handsome to Damian but—

Damian stops. He turns around and spots a redhead boy that just walked past him. Damian runs towards the boy and grabs his sleeve. "You!" he shouts.

The boy turns around him, surprised with wide eyes. "What—"

"It’s you! You’re Colin!" He looks exactly like Colin. From his big ears to the cute pointy nose, the red hair that dipped past his eyebrows, the few freckles on his cheeks that are so light that depending on the lighting of the drawing, Damian sometimes had to let them out much to his disappointment.

Colin blinks. "Yes…"

"You have to come with me," Damian says.

"What?"

"You’re Abuse, right?"

Colin gasps. "How do you know?"

Damian clicks his tongue. "I made you."

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce watches his son and the other boy sitting next to him.

Colin Wilkes is his name. A young orphan, just a bit taller than Damian, lanky and looks exactly like the boy from Damian’s drawings.

Bruce clears his throat. "You said you made him?"

"Yes," Damian replies. "Obviously, I’m either psychic or I have god-like abilities and somehow created him and gave him life with my drawings."

"Damian," Colin says. "I’m pretty sure I’m older than you."

Damian turns to the boy. "I’m turning fourteen in 97 days."

"Why don’t you just say three months?" Colin  asks, with furrowed brows. "And I turn fourteen in two weeks."

Damian glares at him. "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it even easier."

Bruce still doesn’t know what to say. "Why do you think you’re psychic? You could’ve just seen him one day and your subconsciousness picked him up."

Damian shakes his head. "I knew about Abuse."

Right, that is also another thing to unpack. The fact that this child could also transform himself into a huge man with super strength.

"That doesn’t mean you’re psychic."

"It is the only explanation, father. I knew he wasn’t… like Drake calls it, an  _OC._ " Damian seems confident and smiles.

"You said you have memories," Bruce says.

"Yes. We’re fighting along, Abuse and I. We should train him, I’ve seen him in action, father. With the right training, he could be a great asset. I volunteer to train him."

Colin looks excited. "Really?"

"Of course, Wilkes. With me, you’ll turn out to be a splendid hero."

Bruce holds up his hand. "I think I know what is happening. The Flash has told me about it. It’s our memories from another Timeline coming back."

Damian scrunches his nose. "Do you mean how the other Flash came back? West?"

"The Flash?!" Colin shouts. He probably still hasn’t been able to swallow of this.

"Yes."

Damian thinks about it for a while. "You must be right, father." Then, he turns to Colin. "It seems in another Timeline we were… _partners._ " It’s amusing to Bruce that Damian doesn’t use the word 'friend‘.

Colin swallows hard. "Me and you? That’s crazy. Do you really think I can be a hero?"

"Of course."

* * *

 

 

Duke stares at Robin and the huge guy next to him in a coat and hat.

"This is your OC?" he asks.

Damian huffs. "Abuse isn’t an _OC._ "

"Right." Duke stares at Abuse who shyly lifts his hand.

"Hi, I’m Colin."

"We go way back into another Timeline," Damian explains like that makes any sense at all. Duke shakes his head in disbelief.

"Okay. Okay." Duke cracks a smile but in the back of his head, he’s internally screaming. What the _fuck_ is going on. It’s way too early for this.

 


End file.
